Hold On
by Tashaxoxo
Summary: Allison Munroe and Chad Dylan Cooper meet when they are 5 and her mom is getting married to his dad. what happens when they become best friends but their parents divorce and they don't see eachother for seven years. rated T for language and violence later
1. Chapter 1

_**So if any of you guys have read questions and answers you'll know that I asked my reviewers to vote on which story idea sounded better. But they both got around the same amount of votes. So I thought I'd start one now and one in a little while. **_

_**If you haven't read questions answers read it.**_

_Hold on_

_Chapter one_

_*chad and allison (sonny) are 5*_

CPOV

"daddy, why do I have to meet these people?"

"because, chad. Me and Connie are getting married and her and allison are going to live with us"

"but I don't want them to." stupid girls, me and daddy were fine before he met Connie.

"tough chad, connie is going to be your new mommy and allison will be your sister."

I ran upstairs and into my room.

I don't want a new mommy and I don't want a sister.

I heard the door open and daddy was talking to someone, I guess it's connie and allison.

"chad can you come down here please" daddy called.

I walked grumpily down the stairs.

"now chad, this is connie." dad said putting his arm around a pretty lady with short dark hair.

"hello chad, nice to meet you." she smiled at me, a real smile as well not a fake one most grown ups use. I guess she's nice.

"hi connie, nice to meet you too." I said politely.

"and this is allison." daddy said crouching down to the girl who was the same height as me. She had long curly brown hair and was very pretty.

"hi" she said quietly. I guess she's shy.

"hey."

"so chad why don't you go upstairs and show allison your room. I'll call you when dinner will be ready." my dad said.

Ew I don't want a girl in my room! But I suppose she is going to be my sister.

"ok, come on allison." I said.

I walked up the stairs with allison following me. She was really quiet.

We got to my room and I opened the door letting her in first.

"your room is really nice chad."

"uhm thank you." I didn't know what to say.

"so what do you want to do?" I asked her.

"what do you want to do?" she was so polite, and quiet. I can't live with someone like this.

"right allison. Can we get something clear? You don't have to be polite to me, you can be as loud as you want. I won't care."

"ok, uhm can we play now?"

"yeah, what do you want to play"

"can we pretend to be famous?" wow that is like my favorite thing to do.

"yes. When I'm older I am going to be on TV and everyone will be so jealous of me!"

"when I'm older I want to tell jokes."

"allison, don't be silly. That isn't a real job."

"is too!"

"is not!"

"yes it is!"

"no it is not!"

"fine."

"fine."

"good."

"good."

"so we're good?"

"oh we're so good."

Me and allison played famous people for a long time. She was really funny and she said I was really good at acting. We were just starting to draw what our houses would look like when daddy called us down for food.

Me and allison looked at each other.

"race ya!" I said getting up.

"one two -" she ran off.

"hey no fair." I laughed going after her,

I went downstairs and sat next to allison at the table.

"so daddy what's for dinner?"

"macaroni and cheese." daddy said putting the plates in front of us.

Me and allison immediately started eating. When we finished daddy and connie told us they needed to talk to us.

"so kids, me and david are getting married in a week." connie said.

What! A week. I only just met them. This is not fair.

"but mommy! I don't even know him!" allison protested looking at my dad.

"yeah and I don't know you either." I said looking at connie.

"right everyone calm down. We are getting married in a week. That is final. Allison and connie will move in after the wedding." my dad said.

"mommy, where do we go when you go on honeymoon?" allison asked.

"both of you will stay here with a nanny."

Yes! We get left. This will be so much fun.

*1 week later - after the wedding*

SPOV

Mommy and david are leaving now, chad said it will be fun and that he gets left a lot.

My mommy had never left me before and I'm really scared.

Why does she have to go! Silly mommy!

They got in the car and waved at me and chad as they drove away.

I wanted to cry but chad held my hand and I felt better.

"come on allison, it'll be ok." he said.

I just smiled at him. Chad was really nice.

"kids, go inside now, I'll make you some supper." Madison said.

Madison is our nanny she seems ok but I want mommy.

Me and chad walked inside and sat at the table, Madison put some eggs in front of us.

"this is were the fun starts." chad whispered to me.

He got up and hid under the table. I guess we have to be naughty to have fun.

"EW what is this! This is smelly. I AM NOT EATING THIS!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"now come on allison, it's just egg. It's nice try some. Hang on where's chad?" Madison said running around like a crazy person.

I tried not to laugh.

She saw chad and picked him up, sat him in the chair and told him to eat.

I stared at the egg. I liked egg but it was fun to be naughty.

"allison. Try some please?"

I put some in my mouth but spat it all over the table. Chad started laughing.

"LIAR! That is NOT nice." I shouted at her again.

"right both of you go to bed. Now!" oh dear. We made her mad.

Me and chad ran up the stairs laughing.

I went to my room. It was yellow and had lots of toys in it. I changed into my yellow pyjamas and turned on my night light.

I lied in bed for along time before I realised I was too scared to sleep and I started crying.

Someone opened my door. Oh no I'm going to get wrong.

It was chad. He climbed into the bed and hugged me.

"hey ally, it'll be ok. Shh."

We both fell asleep soon.

Chad is the bestest brother in the whole wide world.

_**It get's better, I just have to do a few chapters with them as kids. To set the scene and background. The name of the story is a name of a jonas brothers song. But this isn't a songfic. I just thought the name fit. The song is great too. **_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hold on_

_Chapter two_onny

_*2 years later - allison and chad are 7*_

**CPOV**

I was sat on the couch waiting for s to come home from her friends house. I had some really important news.

Sonny ran through the door and grabbed my hand pulling my up the stairs.

"woah ally. Slow down."

"sorry I just have something to tell you!" she bounced around. She's so adorable.

"me too!"

"you go first."

"I have an audition to be on tv!"

"oh my gosh! Chad. That's awesome" she threw her arms around me.

I pulled back and sat on the floor of our hiding space. It was at the top of the first set of stairs, there was a built in cupboard in the wall which was big enough to be a box room.

"so ally, what do you want to tell me?"

"I have a boyfriend."

"w-what? Who?" she can't have a boyfriend. We're 7!

"you know shane, from school?"

"you mean shane grey? Meh ally you can do better."

She giggled. "jealous!"

"why would I be jealous?"

"cause you want a girlfriend."

"no I don't."

"do."

"don't"

"do."

"don't"

"don't."

"do."

"ha! Tricked you! Chaddy wants a girlfriend!" she shouted running down the stairs.

***1 year later***

**SPOV**

Yesterday I asked mitchie to go and tell shane I didn't want to be his girlfriend anymore. She was really happy because she likes him lots. She said she wants to marry him. I don't really like him anymore.

I like chad. I wish he wasn't my brother cause then we could get married.

But I have to keep that a secret cause he doesn't like me like a girlfriend, he likes me like a sister.

He already has a girlfriend called sharpay she's horrible.

I was sat on the playground at recess.

"hello Amanda." sharpay said.

"it's allison."

"whatever, I want your crayons."

"no they're mine."

She snatched them off me and pushed me off the bench I was sitting on.

Ow.

"leave her alone." chad shouted at sharpay.

"but your supposed to be on my side. You're my boyfriend."

"no, not anymore. I never liked you. Go away."

"you are so mean chad Dylan cooper!" sharpay shouted running off.

Chad grabbed my hand and pulled me up.

"thanks chad." I smiled at him.

"no problem ally, she didn't hurt you did she?"

He looked really angry.

See he does care about me!

As a sister.

My cousin told me once about a movie she saw where there was this girl who liked her step brother and their parents were split up so they got to fall in love. Why can't that happen to me and chad!

But I want mommy and david to be happy and chad doesn't even like me in that way so it would be selfish of me to do that. Selfish is bad, our teacher told us the other day that her cats are selfish because they take up all the bed.

I think our teacher is a little bit strange but when I told mommy she said I shouldn't be mean.

Chad just agreed with me and said there was a reason why she had so many cats in her bed.

I didn't understand what he meant but david shouted at him for being rude and sent him to bed without any supper.

***the next day***

**CPOV**

I can't believe this it's so unfair.

They told my dad that if he brings me back in 2 years I can have a place on a drama show that they're starting then. Two years!

That's ages away.

I'll be old by then!

I mean I'll be in double digits.

When we got home dad decided that he wasn't going to tell connie because she'd said that sonny wasn't going to auditions until she was at least 13.

He told me not to tell connie or sonny either. I think he wanted to avoid an argument.

But Billy at school said his parents split up after arguments.

If connie and my dad split up then ally could be my girlfriend. This is the perfect opportunity.

No I can't be that horrible. I know I am chad Dylan cooper, Wisconsin bad boy and all round rebel. But I'm not mean.

When I got home ally was sat in the living room watching something stupid with bright colours and giggling like mad.

"what you watching ally?" I asked her, wanting to know what had got her so glued to the TV screen.

"so random! It's a comedy show that just started. It has kids our age on. There's nico and grady." she pointed at two dopey looking boys who were bickering over something stupid.

"that's mandy" her hand moved along the screen to a snobbish girl who was sat there obviously spoilt rotten and not caring where she was. ally looked disgustedly at the screen. Obviously not a mandy fan.

"and that is tawni hart" she said pointing to a loud blonde who was actually pretty funny. Not compared to ally but she was definitely the funniest there.

Then all of a sudden ally got up and climbed onto a cupboard in the corner of the room.

"WHEN I AM OLDER, I, ALLISON MUNROE SHALL BE ON SO RANDOM!" she declared.

"well allison munroe I think you should get down before your mom kills you." my dad said entering the room and picking ally up before putting her back on the couch next to me.

_**So I just finished the last chapter of questions and answers, check It out. What do you guys think of this? Should I carry on or not? I don't know if this will be very popular but as I said before I am just starting the story and it will get better. I would of wrote the next chapter but it's two thirty AM here and I have tonsillitis so I have to go to sleep soon. I'm off school tomorrow so hopefully I'll get some more done. Thank you and goodnight.**_

_**p.s review babes! **_


End file.
